Whispers Of A Life
by Swanqueen1215
Summary: This fiction starts with the season 3 ep 9-11. All credit goes to OUAT creators. Regina & Emma are in Neverland with the others to save Henry. Regina & Emma have a moment. This is a SQ fic. Regina puts TL potion in the spell for good memories. Once Emma & Henry are in NY will Emma be receptive when Regina finds them? Will Emma tell Regina what she remembers? Let's read on.
1. Chapter 1

My story picks up after they get back to Storybrooke Emma and Regina discuss their feelings and decide to explore their relationship but they do not feel that it is safe to go public in this early stage in their relationship. After Pan releases his dark curse to send everyone back to the Enchanted Forest Regina and Emma work together to find a way to break the curse. Regina found the scroll to counteract the curse to save Emma and Henry but the price to save them is that they forget everyone they met in Storybrooke including Emma's parents. However, Gold gives Regina a few drops of the true love potion to add to her so that Emma will have good memories of Regina so she can save them all. What memories did Regina give Emma and Henry? Will Emma take action to save the ones that she loves and leave the place of peace that she and Henry have finally found

Whispers Of A Life

Regina and Emma's friendship has turned into something deeper during their trip to Neverland to save Henry from Pan. Emma started to realize her feelings for Regina and this scared her because she does not know how her newfound family will react let alone the town. Regina wanted to try to talk about their feelings and Emma kept avoiding her however, when they worked together to bring the moon closer so they could rescue Henry from Skull Rock, Regina cries to Emma that Henry is the only person that she has in her life. Will Emma face her fears, lower her walls so she can explore what she could have with Regina? How will her parents feel? How will the town react?

Chapter 1

Regina moves her hand to poof herself and Emma to where their son is now being held by Pan. Emma, catches her wrist, "Regina we need to save our magic we don't know what Pan has planned." Regina twists her face in thought as she slowly lowers her hand to her side in frustration balling her fists at her sides. "Right, then how to you think we should proceed Miss Swan. You wanted to be the leader, so now lead." Just then David arrives with a boat, "Here Emma, take Regina, and this boat, hurry and bring my family back please." "David, I will do my best to bring them back safely she said as she helped Emma into the boat rowing away from the others as they waved. David, held Mary Margret in his arms as she stood with her back to his chest waving at their daughter, the rest waving as they watched them float away. Hook and Tink were sitting on one of the many logs surrounding the fire-pit catching up, Neal and Windy talked about their adventures, while Belle encouraged Rumple to stay on the right path. David made a fire to pass the time. As the sun was setting Mary Margret and the ladies went off to gather dinner.

Once they docked the boat, Regina added a drop of locator potion on Henry's favorite shirt as it started slowly floating up then raced off toward Henry they rushed to find their son climbing the rocks surrounding the entrance. Once at the entrance Regina ran and was suddenly thrown 20 feet in the air smacking into a tree. Emma rushed to her, "Regina are you okay? Regina…Please be okay I can't do this on my own, I need you…" Slowly Regina opened her eyes blinking rapidly, "Emma?" "Yes, are you okay?" "I..I am fine, but we need to find another way inside." Regina winced in pain as she checked for blood in the back of her head. Emma's eyes were wide with shock. "What was that Regina?" "A spell that will not allow entrance if one has a shadow." "How are we going to get inside then? We have to get Henry and we have an hour of daylight left." Emma's tears now falling not able to hold back. Regina, sat up and took Emma by the shoulders, "It's going to be okay Emma, I have an idea. Our magic is very powerful, I believe that we can move the moon in front of the sun thereby eliminating our shadow allowing us entrance." "Regina, do you think this will work?" It has too, Regina could not hold her own tears back as she swallowed hard, "You have a family Miss Swan, Henry is all I have, he is my everything!" For the first time, Emma was seeing Regina's vulnerability and her true love for their son. "Okay, Regina, let's do this, lets save our son." Regina, let out a breath as the butterflies danced in her belly. It was the first time that Emma verbally acknowledged that Henry was their son. They have been through a lot over the years and have grown closer during the search for their son. Regina was pushing her thoughts of Emma and family into the deep abyss of her mind. She was too scared of rejection and now was not the time. Emma helped Regina back up the rocky mountain. "Why you wear heals on a mission to find our son is beyond me." "I am a Queen and a bit more refined dear." Regina said in her low sexy voice and Emma's mouth opened slightly as Regina's voce dripped of sex and a promise. Regina's eyes went from Emma's eyes to her lips, waist, legs, and slowly back up drinking the beauty in front of her as if she was stranded on a desert for years and is granted water to quench her thirst. Clearing her throat, Regina turned and continued to climb back up to the entrance. Emma was happy to let Regina lead so she could stare at the sexy ass and she swore that Regina added more of a sway to her hips than usual. Regina and Emma once in front of the entrance said the spell out loud joining their hands simultaneously. Emma could feel the magic like electricity flowing through her body. Emma wondered what it would be like to be with Regina the sexy woman beside her, her son's other mother.. as they raised their hands willing the moon to cover the sun, Emma could feel the magic coursing through her body with a life of it's own, strong and defiant. Once the darkness surrounded them they raced inside surprised to find Rumple there holding their son, his grandson with one arm and the other hand holding the chain that linked Pan in cuffs in the other. They ran to their son, Rumple willingly handing him over safely into his mothers' arms as they hugged and kissed his head. "I have plans here for our dear friend Pan, worry not, he will not interfere in your lives again." Rumple turned and took two steps and turned yanking the chain pulling Pan to his feet. "Don't let him take me please" Pan cried, hoping his childlike features would gain him safety. Regina turned to face him, "Why, you kidnap my son, had your minions torture me, and my family! There is no redemption for you here!" Regina turned grabbing Emma's hand pulling her out with her. Stopping to face Rumple, "Thank you, how will you get back? Do you need us to wait for you?" "No Miss Swan, worry not, your debt is paid in full, we are after all family." He said, with a wink. "Go take your son, your mother is worried sick, I will meet up with you at the ship."

Once back in the boat, Regina gently laid Henry on top of her coat while Emma covered him in hers to keep him warm from the chill of night air whipping around them. Emma looked deep into Regina's eyes searching for answers to questions they were too afraid to ask. Emma looked away quickly and moved to the front of the boat to row them back. Deflated now Regina moved to her seat to keep watch over their son. Regina could not help looking at Emma's muscles as they rippled from the strain of rowing them back to the others she felt her core clinch in need. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Her son, their son, was finally safe. Regina caressed their son's head lovingly as he stirred awake, there's my Prince, Regina bent to kiss his head, Emma smiled at their interaction. "Hey, lil man how are you feeling?" Emma asked, "Tired Ma, like all my energy was sucked out of me." As he clung to his mothers' coats he slowly drifted back off to sleep as Emma and Regina shared a look.

Once back on land with their family Henry ran to his grandparents hugging them and Neal he then turned back to his mothers' Emma's heart melted when he looked up at Regina with his arms outstretched for her to pick him up. Without any hesitation, she bent to lift him as he crossed his ankles behind her back hugging her tight. Regina looked at Emma and motioned for her to follow as they walked back onto the ship to put their son to bed. Henry is ten but he still needed to feel his mother's loving arms around him right now. Emma hugged him and squeezed Regina in turn as he was still in her arms. Regina's breath caught when Emma's nose brushed up against her neck sending sweet chills over her body. Regina told Henry a bedtime story and Emma made the sound effects while Regina rolled her eyes trying to hide her blush. "Night Moms Love you both." Emma watched Regina as she read to their son, her lips moving sent goose bumps all over her body. Henry's eyes started to droop. We love you to my little Prince, we are here if you need to talk." "I know, thanks moms." Henry hugged them both tight. They both laid with him between them as rubbing his back he soon feel asleep. Regina looked at Emma as she kissed his head gently the action making her heart swell with emotion at the sight.

Regina took Emma's hand in hers caressing her cheek looking deep into her eyes she stood and moved them away from their sleeping son into their room. "Emma, I..ca.." Emma did not let Regina say another word, grabbing both Regina's shoulders she lowered her mouth to those beautiful full lips stopping Regina in mid-sentence, she stiffened at the action but Emma brushed her tongue over Regina's lower lip causing a low moan to escape from the back of her throat, she stepped closer encircling her arms around Emma's waist pulling her closer deepening their kiss allowing Emma's tongue entrance. Regina could feel the life flowing back into her blood stream as Emma's desire was building into ravenous insatiable hunger. Regina scratched down Emma's back as her mouth trailed hot open mouthed kisses along her jaw, to her ear and down her neck biting at the tender flesh then smoothing her tongue over the bite. Emma shook like a volcano ready to erupt as Regina's mouth worked her body like a musician played an instrument. Their hands searching, demanding, wanting needing to feel skin. Regina moved her hands to the front of Emma's white tank fingers caressing lightly inching closer to the tight nipples straining against the thin tank. Emma, sucked in Regina's tongue dancing erotically over the other. Emma scratched her nails down Regina's back eliciting another moan from Regina as her hips bucked into Emma's that is all it took for Emma to pick Regina up and walk her into the wall kissing her long and deep Emma's hands found their way lower removing Regina's pants kissing down the body of the Goddess before her. Regina flipped them swiftly moving Emma to the floor and straddling Emma's lower waist, eyes filled with sex, Regina began to move her hips slowly over Emma's pubic bone sending waves of desire through Emma, she held Regina's waist as she moved. Emma was entranced. "Regina, your so beautiful.." that spurred her on as she went wild on Emma grinding her wet pussy harder, Emma pinched Regina's nipples causing a moan to escape, Emma, took Regina's shirt and bra off with ease. Regina then had her hands on the floor by Emma's shoulders, her breasts swinging with her thrusts against Emma's lower waist, Emma held both breasts gently licking and biting gently each nipple sending Regina almost over the edge. "Harder, pl..please.. Oh God…. Yes… just like that…." Then without warning Emma thrust two fingers inside her love, curling her fingers a bit Emma started thrusting in and out as Regina rode her fingers "OHH FUCK…I'm.. so close God… Em..ma…." adding another finger Emma started thrusting in and out faster and bit her shoulder gently as Regina swore " OH Dio Santo Christo! F..U...C..K she flew over the edge of her release shaking violently Emma rolled her onto the floor being careful of her head she wrapped Regina in her arms tucking her head into her chest as they drifted off to sleep.

Regina woke first to the sun light coming in through the small window at the side of the bed, her body pleasantly heavy from the night before, she stretched and yawned, Emma's leg was between her thighs, her arm draped across Regina's hips. Kissing Emma's forehead helping her wake, she kissed down her cheek, jaw, neck, behind her ear,, "Gina five more minutes please baby…" Regina raised to look into Emma's eyes and brought her into a deep passionate kiss, Emma moaned as a knock sounded on their door. "Breakfast is up, lets go Moms!" "Good morning sweetheart, we will be up shortly Henry. "Okay moms, love you! Regina gets up dressing as she picks up items on her way back to the bed, she straddled Emma's lower back tickling her sides, "Come on princess time to get up!" Emma flips Regina onto her back as she kisses her neck, up her jaw, to her beautiful mouth eliciting a deep moan from Regina. Emma's hands started wondering as Regina huffed and rolled them back over getting up puling Emma up with her. "Come on we need to get up, everyone is waiting on us Emma." Okay, okay, I am coming." Regina picked up Emma's cloths throwing them at her as she got dressed then pulled her out of their room and over to the table taking their seats. A deep blush rising up Regina's neck as her Snow and Ruby asked her, "How did you sleep dear?" "I did not sleep much had a long night." Emma just smirked trying to hide her snort, Regina pinched her leg under the table. "Ouch," what was that for?" Regina ignored the question, "Is there any coffee left." "Yes, Ruby grinned walking to her with the pot as Regina turned her cup up. Ruby slowly poured coffee for both Regina and Emma giving them a 'I know what you two were up too look.' Regina just squared her shoulders and lifted her chin ignoring Ruby's taunting look. Henry was telling the others about his time in Neverland, Regina was thankful for the distraction, Emma was just soaking in everything as they dove into their breakfast.

Following breakfast the guys all took the dishes to wash and put away while the ladies got their showers as they were almost home. Regina checked over Henry again for the fifth time that morning to make sure he was okay. Emma and David got the sails for Hook as he led the ship through the portal into Storybrook. "Hold on to something mates were about to be home!" Everyone grabbed onto something close the sail pole, side of the boat, each other, as they entered Storybrook, Pan in Henry's body told his favorite lost boy that it's time to play. Everyone de-boarded the ship greeting their loved ones as Regina stood alone as Emma was hugged by those meeting them at the docks. Emma, seeing Regina alone went to stand with her. "Hey are you okay?" "Yeah, just everyone here has someone, but I have no one but Henry." Emma squeezed her hand, "Hey, you got me too." as tears filled Regina's eyes she swallowed hard and looked into Emma's eyes with a quiet thank you, they turned as Snow addressed the crowd. "We owe our life to Regina she not only saved Henry, she saved all of us, Thank you, Regina, for everything! Granny smiled at Regina happy to see her changing for the better, "Let us all eat at the diner, diner is on me people Ruby come now we need to prepare" Regina looked to Emma. "Emma, we need to talk, come with me?" "Okay, Henry go with your grandparents, I need to talk to your mom we will meet you all at the dinner." "Okay, moms love you." Henry hugged them both then ran to catch up to his grandparents. Regina watched them until they disappeared in the crowd. Regina walked and got into her car as Emma followed. After, fastening her safety belt, they rode in a uncomfortable silence as thoughts of dread pile up in Emma's mind as Regina's thoughts were racing.

Once Regina parked the car in front of the garage they walked up the walk. Emma waited with her hands jammed into her back pockets while Regina opened their door. They walked in and Regina led Emma into her study, taking a seat in her chair at her desk Emma stood pacing the floor waiting for Regina to talk. "What's up Regina?" Regina took a deep breath, "What we are doing, has to stop. I can't do this." "Regina, we can do this, why are you saying this?" Tears threatened to flow as Regina stood and walked around to face Emma. "I don't deserve you Emma, I have done so many bad things, I have tortured and killed, you deserve better." "Regina, you are not your past! You have changed you're a hero now, I love all of you you're past, present, and future, We have a chance at happiness don't throw it away." "Emma, you deserve to find your happy ending, but it's not going to be with me, it can't be with me." Emma took Regina's face in her hands and kissed her slowly, Regina tried to break free pushing gently against Emma's chest but Emma slid her tongue across Regina's bottom lip begging for entrance and pulled her closer by her hips, Regina moaned and melted into Emma deepening the kiss. When they broke apart for air Emma rested her forehead on Regina's. "Why are you so worried Gina? Talk to me, please." "Emma, you might have forgiven me, but this town, you're parents I think not so much." "Hey, if my family does not accept you, then they will lose me! And for this town, I think they all area seeing this change in you especially after Neverland, we can do right by this town." "How? What are you thinking?" "We could start with the hearts." "How, I would not know where to start." "Do you know how to find the owner's of the heart?" "No, I only took them, I never put them in, but…but I remember when holding someone's heart and I was near them it would glow" "Gina, that is it! That is how we can return the hearts to the owners, we can start tomorrow morning, we can announce the "Heart Ceremony" tonight at dinner we can at least try right?" Regina looking hopeful for the first time that she might be able to finally have her happy ending with Emma and their son.


	2. Chapter 2

3

Whispers of Life

Chapter 2

Two hours later Regina and Emma walk into the dinner that has been decorated with streamers and balloons. Flashback to two hours before they walked into the dinner.

Regina sat in her study facing the warm glow of the fire in deep thought with a glass of red wine while Emma made them some tea. Bringing in the tea now she studied Regina sitting there with the glow of the fire making her swoon and week in the knees she willed her legs to work.

"Hey, tea is ready." Regina sat her now empty wine glass down and took the offered tea. They drank in silence in front of the warm fire. Then Regina could not wait any longer she put her empty cup on her side table on the coaster and looked into her lap playing with her fingers. "What are you thinking about Gina?" When Regina ignored her Emma tried again. "Please talk to me, you are really worrying me." Regina looked at Emma and sighed knowing that she would not let this go. "Emma, I don't belong to your little group of hero's the evil queen…no I did horrible things! They will never accept me Emma." "Hey, Regina they will they are not perfect! Ruby killed her boyfriend, Snow was responsible for not only Daniels death but also Cora's, August left me all alone in the foster system, Neil left me take the blame for his crime and sent me to prison, David stole his brother identity and killed many in war, I myself have stolen and gave up our son, my parent's put me in a box and shipped me to Maine, Granny stole Ruby from her parents right after she was born, Grumpy gave up on his love believing that he was not good enough. "What is your point to all of this Ms. Swan?" "Don't Ms. Swan me Gina we have been through too much! Taking in a sharp breath looking deep into Regina's eyes she reminded her, "We all did things were not proud of that is what makes us human. This curse, weather you realize it or not gave everyone there second chance to find their happy endings. Everyone has forgiven you for your past actions because they don't see this as a curse they see it as a blessing. Don't you see that? Regina moved Emma up against the door of the study kissing her with all the passion she had felt for Emma since they first met. Emma pulled away slightly putting their foreheads together and just grinned at her love reversing their positions and put Regina's arms above her head kissing down her jaw, her neck, down behind her ear. Regina shivered in anticipation. Emma growled out a moan at the sight. "Emma, we can't do this now your family and everyone is waiting on us at the dinner." "No, we are the guest of honor's we can show up when we want." Emma took Regina's ear lobe into her hot mouth grinding her hips over top of her loves thigh, Regina's hips thrust up on reflex letting out a deep strangled moan from her throat, Emma started undressing the Goddess before her in one quick move she had Regina's jacket off, she ripped Regina's shirt off popping the buttons from the shirt and up over her head, unbuckling their belts simultaneously and now finally pulling panties down along with pants they threw them around the room next the bra's were hanging from the banister as they stumbled up the stairs as they kissed with a fevered passion hands touching unable to satisfy the need to touch. They could not get enough of each other tripping over each other. Regina laid back on the bed and pulled Emma with her but Emma had other ideas as she stopped moving towards Regina's mouth and kissed up her leg and rubbing the other as she moved up reaching her thigh Emma bit gently as Regina squeaked in shock with her hands entwined in Emma's hair. "Don't tease me Miss Swan! So help me if you don't..F..U..C..K...!" Emma stuck her tongue out immediately and ran it up the increase of Regina's leg as she pulled Emma's head to where she wanted her. Emma kissed the top of Regina's pussy causing her to jerk her hips up, Emma stuck her tongue out and slid it up slowly to her clit drawing lazy circles around it flicking it a few times then sucked it in running the flat of her tongue up and down making Regina scream her name then without warning Emma thrust a finger inside pumping in and out slowly as she worked her bud with her tongue. Listening to Regina's breathing Emma quickened her pace and stuck two more fingers in curling them up in a come here motion reaching the spongy pleasure center with Emma's other hand she had to hold Regina's hips down. Regina grabbed at the sheets with her other hand as she climbed to her release she shook as she felt it low in her belly spiraling up as she seen the bright lights behind her eyelids she screamed, "Shit, I am going to.. F..U..C..K Y…E…S! EM..MA!" Regina collapsed back onto the bed and slipped into unconsciousness. Emma climbed up kissed her cheek and laid beside her love and rolled Regina into her arms placing her head on Emma's shoulder. Regina woke with a start, sat up and looked around, to see Emma's arm around her waist and the dark of night settling outside the street lights shinning in through the window. It took her a minute to realize what happened. "Not again, seriously?" Regina's blush spread up her neck. Emma pleasured her and she did not get to reciprocate, well she was going to make it up to her now. Regina laid back down on her side facing Emma inching her hand up her side Regina started to kiss her loves jaw, down her neck and up behind her ear, her hand now slowly caresses down to find short blond curls slightly damp spurring her on, Emma kissed Regina's shoulder, causing her to moan tremble with desire she climbed on top of Emma settling her hips on top of Emma's, she moved her hips slowly as she rubbed their centers together in a frantic search for release. Regina slipped her hand down between them to find Emma's entrance and thrust two fingers inside deep eliciting a string of curses from Emma as she rocked into Regina's hand. Regina pinched a nipple as she kissed her loves chest kissing across to the other nipple taking it into her hot mouth making Emma arch into her. Regina bit down gently and curled her fingers as she added her hip behind her hand to go deeper to reach her pleasure center. Emma arched up off of the bed crying out her release as the fireworks went off behind her eyes. Finally collapsing back onto the bed she looked at Regina "W..O..W your amazing" "You're not so bad yourself, Ms. Swan" "Seriously, you're going to go back to that after everything?" "Sorry Em..ma." Emma's core twitched again at the way Regina said her name and if she said it again that way she knew they would never make it to the dinner. Regina looked down upset with herself. "Hey, I know all of this is new but we have been fighting this for a long time, just call me Emma okay." "Yeah, it's just going to be difficult for me because I don't know how the others will react let alone your parents they will know something is up and I want to see where this goes before we share." "I know we will have to tell them but we can do it together because together we are stronger. They will except you Regina you have worked so hard on changing we are all very proud of you babe" Emma kissed Regina with a deep slow passion. "Regina moved out of the kiss first, "Your right." The buzzing of Regina's cell cut irritatingly through their moment. "But now we need to go to the dinner because everyone is waiting on us to eat." Regina moved to get up but Emma pulled her back in for a kiss. "Hey, It's going to be good, have fun tonight, you will see how the hero's party." Emma gave her a goofy grin then they raced to get dressed to leave. Regina fixed her hair and was putting her jewelry on as Emma zipped her loves dress on their way to the bug.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whispers of A Life"

Ch 3

When Regina and Emma arrived at the dinner Henry was waiting with his grandparents in their family booth. He had seen them come in first and ran to hug them. "Mom's, I am so happy that your both here, I missed you!" We missed you too Hen lets go get something to eat, yeah?" "Okay." He pulled both moms along with him to the buffet that Granny and Ruby had set up. They got their food and drinks carrying them over to the booth in the back and sat down joining Snow and David who already had already started on their food.

"I know. He would not tough the food until you both got here." Snow said. That is not like him they thought and shared a look silently. "So Henry, did you miss your book while you were gone?" "What book?" Looking confused Emma took it out of her bag this one silly." "They watched his face as he stared at it and opened it." "Oh yeah, thanks." Regina got up took Emma's hand and excused themselves. "Something is off, Henry is not himself. He would know that book anywhere." Emma said. Worried Regina agreed. "Indeed, what now? I know he went through a lot in Never Land but do you think…? "I don't know but we just need to be careful what we say around him." "What if it is Pan?" Emma asked eyes full of fear. "I don't know but I intend to find out what happened to our son!"

Regina and Emma re-joined their family as they finished their meals. Henry barely touched his food. Another sign they thought. They did not like where this was leading. Regina nodded at Emma and Emma got up and went in search for Gold hoping he could help them solve this dilemma. Emma walked outside and found Bell and Gold deep in conversation. "Excuse me, I would not interrupt if it was not necessary. How sure are you that it was Pan that you put into that box?" "Pretty sure why Dearie?" "Well Henry is acting very strange not eating and he even did not recognize his book. I know he went through a lot but still he would never forget that book." "That is strange Dearie, I will talk with him and see if I can get to the bottom of this." Gold walked back into the dinner with Bell on his heals. "Henry, How is my favorite grandson hm?" "Granpa, I missed you too." Henry hugged him tight. "Will you come with me to my shop? I need your help in a new mission." "I am a bit tired tonight but tomorrow morning." "Sure tomorrow morning after breakfast okay." "Yeah, I can't wait." Gold walked out looking for them to follow. Regina and Emma went out the back so they would not be noticed.

"Your right something is off. Henry had more than enough sleep on the ride back he slept for twelve hours through." Just keep a close eye on him. He is coming to my shop tomorrow. We are working on a fake mission. He would never turn down that chance." They all agreed to keep a close eye. "I will go to my vault to see what I can come up with and we will talk in the morning." "Sounds good to me." Emma said. "Dearies do be careful if this is Pan he will stop at nothing to get what he wants." With this he turned and walked away with Bell towards his store.

Regina and Emma returned to get Henry. "Lets go now Hen it's time for bed you have homework to get caught up on tomorrow." "Mom's I am meeting friends tomorrow." "Homework first!" Regina said, Emma looked at her. They said their goodbyes and left for home. After Henry was in bed Emma and Regina sat in the study downstairs drinking the red sweet wine. "Henry did not even tell us about the mission. I really am not sure what to think." "I know he would tell us now especially after what he has just been through." "I know Emma, I need to get to my vault stay here and watch him please and stay safe my love." Regina stood and kissed Emma with a slow passion that soon turned heated as they grabbed each other to feel closer. Regina broke the kiss and picked up her coat. "I will be back soon my love." Emma smiled as she watched the love of her life walk out the door.

Emma went up stair to check on their son. He was fast asleep. But his window was open, not wanting him to get a chill, Emma walked over and closed it she grabbed the flashlight and comic book from the bed and turned off the light putting them on his night stand she walked out to get a shower.

Once Henry was sure Emma was in the shower he got up and opened the window again crawling out he ran to catch up with Regina hiding behind a bush here or a car there. Once she was in her vault he went inside watching her from the corner as she looked through her potions and spells. Henry eyed the item he desired and snuck in behind Regina as she turned around he blew sleeping dust in her face grabbing the item he took off running to the jailhouse where his best friend awaited him.

Several hours later Emma was getting worried that Regina was still not back. She knew that she had no cell signal in her vault. She went upstairs to go check on Henry and found his window open again and looked to the bed noticing that the pillows were moved to make it look like Henry was sleeping she felt her stomach drop and her heart stop.

She ran out the door grabbing her coat on the way she ran like hell. Inside the vault she saw Regina laying on the floor she ran over and picked her love up into her arms. "Gina please baby be okay, I need you. Hey come on babe open those beautiful eyes for me." Regina blinked slowly and grabbed the back of her head. "Ouch, I think I hit my head when I fell, Ohhh no! Emma where is Henry? EM MA…" Emma was crying and rocking Regina in her arms. "I don't know, I went to find you Gina I was so worried!" "It's okay my love we will figure this out." She soothed, Regina looked around to see if anything was missing. "OH my God Emma my curse is missing!" "What curse?" "My dark curse the one that created this place we need to stop him before he kills everyone."

Regina and Emma got Snow and David to call a search for a lost Henry and if found they were not to go near him but get one of them to deal with Henry. They searched all night to no avail. The sun was coming up now and Gold was walking into his store when Regina and Emma went in behind him and caught him up on the latest. Gold gave Regina a true love potion that will counter act the dark curse. Getting Pan's body out of the box they told their Henry to race to the well and grab the scroll so they could tear it up. Henry raced to the well in search of his body and the scroll. Luckily when Henry got there Pan was lying on the ground passed out after his lost boy hit him in the head with a rock as he grabbed his heart out of his chest he crushed it into the well. Henry snuck up picked up the scroll and ran like no tomorrow back to find his moms. Once back Gold put Henry back into his own body as well and Pan's but Pan died soon after due to an injury from his own son's sward. Henry ran to his mother who collapsed on main street with Emma on his heals. "Regina! Hey, come back to me we need you!" Regina slowly opened her eyes. "Emma, I know now what I have to do."

Please review I need to hear from you all good or bad. This helps me grow as a writer and I would not be here without any of you! Love u all! MWAH!


	4. Chapter 4

Whispers of A Life

Ch 4

Emma looked at Regina with tears in her eyes "What do you have to do Regina?" Snow looked between the two and her husband. "Regina, we can still stop this curse right?" "Yes" Regina looked solely at Emma. Emma stiffened and tried again. "Gold said there was a price to stop this curse what is it what is our price?" "It's not our price Emma it's mine. "What are you talking about?" "It's what I felt the first time I held him, I have to say goodbye to the people I love the most." Emma looks intently at Regina tears spilling over her cheeks.

"Hey" Emma silently communicated with Regina. " _Babe, come on we can figure this out_." " _No, my dear, sweet, Emma_ , I can never see him again I have no choice I have to undo what I started. The curse brought us all to Storybrooke. This curse created this town. Henry does not belong here and neither do any of us." David was confused he looked to Regina. "So then by destroying the dark curse that you created you are going to stop with a new curse? And this new curse will destroy this town?" "Yes, David that is correct." Regina addressed the group again. The town will weed out of existence as if we were never here and everyone will go back to where they're from, prevented ever to return."

Emma's own tears now spilling as she realized that this is a final goodbye she will not have her happy ending neither of them will. Her soul mate, her one true love will be lost to her forever. "You'll go back to the enchanted forest?" "All of us except Henry, he will stay here, because he was born here in this realm." A uneasy feeling of dread now filled her. "Alone?" 'No Emma, with you." Regina took Emma's hand and pulled her away from the others for some privacy. "You will take him because you are his mother and the savior and you were created to break the curse, and once again, you are going to escape it." Emma's tears now flowed freely "I don't want to go, I want to go to the Enchanted Forest with everyone."

"Emma that is not an option, I can not be with him if I don't pay the price none of this will work." Emma's voice trembled as she explained. "But I just found you! No no.. I am not done, I am the savior, right? I am supposed to bring back all the happy endings, that's what Henry said." "Happy endings are not always what we think they will be, look around, you? You have touched the lives of everyone around you. "You have touched the lives of everyone here." Emma stepped in closer to Regina. "But we are a family."

"Yes, and we always will be, you gave us that, you brought us together, you and Henry can be a family, you will get your wish, you will be like everyone else, you can be happy. But, what I really want is for Henry to be happy. We have no choice you have to go!" "Okay." Emma there is something I have not told you." "What now?"

"When the curse washes over us, it will send us all back nothing will be left behind, including your memories it's just what the curse does. Storybrooke will no longer exist, it will not ever have existed. So these last years will be gone from your memories and we will just go back to being stories again." "What will happen to us?" "Emma, I am sorry I do not know." "This does not sound much like a happy ending does it." "It's not, but I can give you one." "You can preserve our memories?" "No Emma, I can do what I did to everyone else in this town, I can give you new ones."

"Regina, you cursed them they were miserable." Regina looked down ashamed of what she did. "They did not have to be." Regina takes Emma's hands in hers causing Emma to look up into her eyes. "My gift to you is good memories, a good life for you and Henry. You would never have given him up, you would have always been together." "You would do that obliterate Henry's memories of you? I mean you raised him he loves you too." "When I stop Pan's curse and you cross the town line you will have the life you always wanted." Emma shook her head and looked into Regina's eyes. "But you will not be with us how is that we will be happy without you?" "You happiness will be true but your memories will be. Your past will not be real but your future will." Regina hugged Emma while the others looked on and conversed excitedly about going home to their beloved land. Regina kissed Emma's neck and whispered in her ear. "I love you, my sweet dear Emma, I will find you, I put a true love potion into this curse." Emma returned the kiss to her loves neck. "I will miss you babe, I will be waiting!" Regina pulled away reluctantly. "Now go say goodbye to the rest of our family and friends there is not much time. The curse will be here any minute." Emma pulled away and walked with Regina back to the crowed and hugged her mother and father Henry hugged his brunette mother tight. "When can we see you mom?" Regina's heart broke. "Soon my sweet Prince soon. Now be good for Emma, do your homework and brush your teeth before bed." Henry rolled his eyes. "Yes, mom promise." Red came over and hugged Regina. I will miss you. You know this curse was actually a blessing for me right since I kinda killed my boyfriend." They shared a laugh as the purple smoke enveloped them.

Emma and Henry ran into to the car. Emma started the engine and crossed the town line while Henry watched behind them waving at his family and friends soon they disappeared and Henry turned around and sat back in his seat as they drove late in the night. They entered Boston around midnight. Emma silently thanked the Gods that she kept her apartment as she parked her car and they unpacked their stuff to take inside.

Emma fumbled with the keys and Henry put down his stuff and help her unlock the door. "Henry, are you hungry?" "Yeah." "What about pizza?" "That sounds awesome!" Emma grabbed her phone from the base and checked her messages a few jobs she needs to call about tomorrow. Emma wrote down the numbers then called and placed their order. Henry was sitting on the couch flipping through the cannels. When she came back in the room. "How about a game while we wait?" "Yeah." Henry jumped up and went through his xbox games trying to pick one they had not played in a while. Finally picking one an excited Henry loaded the game and sat down beside his mom. "Ready to get your ass kicked?" "HENRY, watch your language!" "Sorry, its just been awhile ya know." "Ya kid I know work has gotten in the way but things are slowing down now and summer will soon be here. Maybe we can go on a vaction?" "That would be cool!"

Now back in the Enchanted Forest the crowd gathered around David, Snow, and Regina. "So what do we do now?" "I will be looking for a way to get us back hopefully without the dark curse." Snow said with enthusiasm. "I will get right on that." Regina rolled her eyes at Snow's naivety of the situation. David sighed. "Snow, why don't we try to rest for awhile and let Regina do the same? Holding back the cure must have weakened her a bit." Regina sent David a glare and he amended "I mean tired her out." He looked to Regina for approval who just huffed and turned on her heals marched off to her bedchambers. David addressed the crowd. "Everyone, go home find your families and get some rest. We shall start making plans for our future for those who want to stay her and those who wish to return to the new land for a new life." Everyone disbursed chatting among themselves. Snow and David headed to their bedchambers to get some rest as tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Regina now dressed for bed laid under the blankets turning onto her side looking out the window up into the dark night sky. "I will find you, my sweet Prince and my sweet dear Emma too. You are my home." Soon Regina drifted off to sleep listening to the crickets. (Please Review so I can be a better writer for all of you).


	5. Chapter 5

Whispers of A Life

Ch 5

It's been two weeks since they left the town line. Emma and Henry started a good routine. They just got back from a recent work trip. Henry never completely finished unpacking his suitcase from when they first arrived as it was late and he had school the next morning then he just forgot. The early morning light shown through the window blinds in Emma's room. The birds were singing their songs of spring. The smell of spring flowers was brought in by the cool breeze as Emma's dream floated away. She turned to face the window and opened one eye and stretched lazily yawning at the long day ahead. Emma got up, put on the coffee, took her shower, checked on a sleeping Henry, checked her messages and started making breakfast. As she was plating the eggs, toast and bacon on a plate Henry came in dragging his feet and kissed his Ma's cheek and sat down to eat.

Once breakfast was finished Henry did the dishes while Emma was reading the paper as she sipped her coffee. "Ma, I am done now what? Do you want to play a game?" "Not now Henry you need to unpack." "But Ma it's Saturday." "Henry Danial Mills you will listen to me right now and go unpack not another word!" Henry huffed and turned and walked into his room and started unpacking. He was almost done when he found a thick book at the bottom of his suitcase. He took it out and looked it over. "A book of Fairytales! Cool!" Henry sat down and started reading the book. His eyes started drooping as he was in the middle of the Snow White's story so he marked it and looked at the clock. It was now 1pm. He read right through lunch. Where was his Ma. Henry looked in the living room she was not there he went into the kitchen and found her note.

"Henry, please do your homework. I needed to get some groceries lunch is in the fridge. I will be home around 3. If your done with your homework when I get back we can play a game after diner. I love you kid."

Henry made quick work of eating his lunch and worked on finishing his homework. He was finishing the last problem as Emma walked in with a smile on her face. "How is the homework coming along kid?" "Almost finished now Ma." "Good, we have pizza for diner as soon as we get these groceries put away." Henry got up, closed his books, put them in his back pack, and started to help put the items in the cupboards that Emma could not reach easily now that Henry was two inches taller that her.

As they ate Emma and Henry talked about their day and he mentioned the storybook he found Emma was intrigued as she did not remember a book filled with fairytales. "Henry, have you seen the book before?" "No it just kind of appeared." "Can you please go get that book Hen?" "Yeah, it's really cool Ma you gota read it, It's different from the others." Henry ran to his room and picked up the book, ran back into the living room and gave it to his Ma. Emma flipped through the stories and got a feeling of déjà vu and a sense of loss. A loss of what she was not sure but it made her want to find out more. They played video games until 7pm.

"Henry, it's time to get your shower and get your stuff ready for tomorrow we can finish the game after we go to the park." "Ma its Saturday night lets watch a movie pleeeese." "Henry, did you forget that we are meeting Pat and Matt at the park tomorrow?" "No, but I want to watch a movie." "You can watch a movie tomorrow when we get back now it is time to get ready for bed young man." "Ma come on.." Emma interrupted, "Henry not another word or you will not go to the park! You know it is a game or move not both!" "How bout we just watch a episode of one of our shows on Netflix then bed okay." Henry knew when he got an offer like that too take it or he would lose out. "Okay, Supergirl?" "Sounds good too me." Henry smiled as he pulled up Netflix while Emma through away their plates, napkins and the pizza box. They sat back as the show started. Emma looked over at a sleeping Henry as the credits started to roll she did not have the heart to wake him so she carried him into his room, put him into bed and covered him. She kissed his forehead then she slipped out of the room.

Once in her room she striped and pulled on her tank and boy shorts as she sank into her bed she closed her eyes as she drifted off into a deep sleep. As Emma dreamed of a family, friends, and a town she never remembered. As she walked down a side walk then she heard a low whisper staining to hear over the static in the dream. "Em..ma my dear can you hear me?" Emma looked around in her dream she did not see anyone so she continued working on her forms. "Em..ma where are you?" Emma looked up again from the desk in her office she walked to the window and looked to see if some kids were playing a prank on her. No one was there now frustrated she thought she was going crazy. Emma shook her head and went back to her desk to continue her paperwork. Regina knew now that Emma could hear her so she tried again.

"Em..ma my love, you do not remember me, but we need you, your family is here and we need you. Please come back to us." "Emma now definitely knew she was going crazy she was hearing voices yep she is going bat shit crazy. Emma tried to refocus on her work when she heard the loud static noise again. She looked up to see a brunette goddess in high boots, black leather shirt, with a red silk shirt and jacket fading in and out like a ghost. Then it talked again in a whisper. "Em..ma I need you to come home bring Henry we miss you." Then suddenly she was gone. Now this was just getting freaky.

Emma shot up in her bed freaked out now and not able to sleep she decided to make some tea to help calm her nerves. The town and people in her dreams seamed familiar but she could not place it, she had an office and wore a Sheriff badge on her jeans. She decided to do as Meghan her best friend told her when she had weird dreams. Emma searched through her night table for her notebook and pen. " _Writing down your dreams can reveal exciting adventures"_ Emma laughed to herself. "If only you knew." Emma read and re-read her entry in her dream journal it just seemed too crazy to believe. Emma picked up the book of fairytales starting back up where she left off earlier Snow White was giving birth. When she turned the page Emma dropped the book with a loud gasp. The baby looked just like her in the photo that social services had but what was even weirder was that Emma's blanket was wrapped around the baby with her name on it. Now totally freaked out she ran to her cell phone beside her bed and called Meghan. "Hello" Meghan chocked out and cleared her throat of sleep and tried again. "Hello, Emma? What's wrong?" "Can you please just come down here now. I am totally freaked out like max here!" she rushed out her words and Meghan tried to calm her friend down. "Is Henry okay?" "Yes" "Okay, I am on my way, don't go anywhere." Emma dressed and paced the living room floor as she waited for Meghan to arrive. Suddenly two quick knocks sounded from her door. That was their safety code so that Emma knew that it was her at the door in case of emergency. Emma opened the door and grabbed her friend into a tight hug.

Emma brought in the tray with their freshly made tea and sat down on the couch beside her best friend. "Okay Em spill!" Emma told Meghan the whole story but as she told her the last part Meghan's jaw dropped "Seriously?" "Yeah, I was like no freaking way! I picked the book back up to check agin but it just freaked me out. Hang on I will be right back." Emma ran into her room and started searching through her closet throwing things around her room until she found the box.


End file.
